It Costs Everything You Are
by Regja
Summary: Peeta asks for a cease-fire to protect Katniss, but just what would make him go against who he is? As he soon finds out, it costs everything you are, to keep the person you love… alive.


**O.K first off the disclaimer (which we all just _love_ reading): I do not own nor claim to own the rights to the Hunger Games series that belong to Suzanne Collins. **

**Short author's note: this is something I hope they put in the Mockingjay movie that I thought was missing from the book. it's hinted at but never confirm why Peeta called for a cease fire.**

**(Take's place when Peeta's just been captured by the Capitol.)**

**Hope you all like the story, and please review, (even if you're not logged in or have an account)**

* * *

Darkness… That's all he remembered and then-

Peeta's eyes slowly blink open at the light invading the world of darkness he had been in for who knows how long. The last thing he remembered was Katniss; shouting at him, calling him, and he in vain trying to rescue her, and then nothing, just nothing for an endless amount of time.

Katniss! Where was she?! Was she still alive? Or did the explosion kill her? Shaking his head he thought, _'No, don't even go there,'_ he ordered himself. Because if she was… if she was he wouldn't be able to bear it. No she had to be alive.

Slowly he tried to sit up and realized that wasn't such a good idea since his head was still swimming from the sudden movement.

Where was he? He took the time to take in his surroundings for the first time; he was lying on cold metal, the light was coming from an annoyingly bright light bulb overhead, the door was made of metallic bars.

He was in a prison! And not a particularly nice one either, more like a nicely lit dungeon.

A throbbing pain filled his head and he put a hand to it as if someone was repeatedly striking him up-side the head. His ears still ringed with the sound of explosions.

Another loud sound boomed in his ears as the door opened; he could smell him before he got the chance to look up.

"I see you're adjusting well, Mr. Mellark?" said President Snow.

For once in his life, Peeta was speechless; he simply could not think straight.

Taking this opportunity, Snow continued, "I see, at least as well as can be expected, what with such a _tragic_ event you've been through. Such a shame."He paused and looked down at the beaten, bloodied blond boy slumped on the floor. "Tell me, Mr. Mellark, did you know Miss Everdeen, or should I say 'Mrs. Mellark', was collaborating with the rebels?"

Peeta shook his head, finally coming out of the daze he was in, "No, Sir - Mr. President, she never mentioned anything to me. And with all due respect, I highly doubt she would be… There must be some mistake or misunderstanding." This was not good… not for Katniss at all, who probably sat in another cell some doors away, if they hadn't executed her.

" I suppose one might find it quite amusing to wonder how many other things your lovely wife kept from you, Mr. Mellark. Were you also unaware of how indifferent she is of your love, as well, or am I to believe you are lying to me?"

Peeta shook his head, "No, Mr. President, but – "

Before he even got the chance to ask about Katniss, Snow interupted him, "Enough with small talk, I have a proposition for you, Mr. Mellark, that might benefit both our sides." He pointed to the metallic bed by the wall, "Sit."

Slowly pushing himself to his feet, Peeta made his way to the bed.

Snow sat in a chair opposite him.

"To clear your conscience, I can assure you Katniss is fine. In fact, she will remain so, unless of course you step out of line."

He was threatening him! And with Katniss's life. "What is it you want, Mr. President?" Peeta almost growled.

To this, Snow only laughed, "Getting straight to the point I see. Well in that case, here are the conditions, Mr. Mellark. Ceasar Flickermen will be holding an interview tomorrow of which you will be the special guest of honor. When asked your opinions on the war, you will convince the rebels to put down their weapons, call for a cease fire of sorts. My advisers tell me you have an excellent way with words, Mr. Mellark. People listen to you, you have the power to sway them."

"You want me to convince them of something I may not believe myself?" he asked shrewdly.

The President shakes his head, "I cannot force you to do anything, Mr. Mellark. However, know that your decline comes at at cost."

Peeta felt as if a thousand tons had been dropped on him; it was a night-mare of a situation. Decline the offer, staying true to himself, and in the aftermath, get everyone he loved, killed, or save Katniss and convince everyone to believe in a lie.

In that moment it was as if everything disappeared; no Snow in the room, no prison cell, just him on the roof top, staring out at the orange sunset before his first games.

'_If only I couldn't think of a way to show them they don't own me," he remembered thinking to himself. 'If I do die, which I probably will… I want to at least still be me.'_

But it wasn't him that would be dying for his decisions, it would be Katniss. Wherever she was…

He looked back up, staring harshly in Snows eyes, hating himself for what he was about to do. "I'll do it," he said finally.

President Snow raised his head slightly as if from some triumph.

"On one condition. I'm allowed to say that Katniss is completely innocent and had nothing to do with this whole mess."

"Fair enough," said the President, "Sleep well, Mr. Mellark." And before the door shut he added, "In case you were wondering where she might be, Mr. Mellark, your lovely Katniss is far away in District 13 with the rebels."


End file.
